D A R K
by PyroCatz
Summary: Leafpaw is a medicine cat apprentice. She doesn't know her secret, or that the darkness is rising. It's hard having a normal life when there's a psycho killer on the loose. After all, doesn't the past come back to haunt us all? NO LONGER ACCETING OCS! Chapter Ten is now up! Also, does the crime category fit this?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Two black toms faced each other, amber orbs staring at amber.

"Brother, why have you brought me here?" one asks.

The other sighs and flicks his ear.

"There are certain.. _orders _in the clans we must deal with.."

The black tom's long claws dig into the earth.

"What do I care about the clans?"

The other blinks and sat down.

"Well.. It's about your kits."

The other calms down.

"What about them?"

"One can destroy.. Destroy or save. I hope Yarrowtail takes good care of them."

The tom was quiet for a moment.

"It shouldn't matter. Which one is it?" he asks.

"Leafkit."

The two were quiet, until one stood up.

"I thought I should tell you.. Don't try and use her," he mewed.

"Don't worry brother, I shall not," the other mews.

_Fool_, the tom thinks. _They'll all fall..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you all enjoyed, and yes, I did put up the wrong file the first time. :l I sowwy. So here's obviously a prologue, and I will upload twice a day for you. Please send in your OC's!<strong>

**Name:**

**Rank (Out of these: Deputy, Warrior, Queen, Apprentice (Not medicine apprentice)):**

**Appearance:**

**(First five OC's will be a Special. They shall have Haunters [A cat close to them that died])**

**Haunter:**

**Mate(Skip if no):**

**Mentor(Only if apprentice. If yes, please make them below. The mentor WILL NOT have a Haunter):**

**So that's it guys! Hope you all enjoy, and see ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**LEAFKITTTTT o3o**

Chapter One

"Leafkit, c'mon!"

Leafkit opened her eyes groggily. She had problems sleeping, but still managed to get by.

Leafkit was a light sliver tabby, her stripes being dark grey. Her eyes were teal, and her pelt was always clean and tidy.

Leafkit's sister, Heartkit, bounded over to her.

"Leafkit, we're gonna play Clan! Wanna play?" Heartkit squeaked.

Leafkit nodded.

"Sure!"

She bounded after her sister to the other kits, Hollykit and Stormkit.

Hollykit was a black she-cat with green eyes, and Stormkit was a silver tom with blue eyes.

"I am Hollystar! Heartkit, you be Heartcloud, my faithful deputy, Stormkit, you can be evil Stormclaw, and Leafkit, you be Leafstripe, a warrior!" Hollykit mewed triuphantly, standing on a rock.

Stormkit frowned.

"But you're _always _leader! I wanna be leader!" he whined.

Hollykit stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, well I'm good at it!"

"But that's 'cause you never give us a turn!"

Leafkit waited for the two to stop arguing.

"Fine, you can be leader!" Hollykit mewed.

Stormkit's face lit up.

"-Only 'cause I feel bad for you," Hollykit added.

"Hollykit is now the banished Hollystorm! Warriors, attack!" Stormkit yelled.

The kits lept foward at Hollykit.

Leafkit play-fought with the others and then Stormpaw put a paw on Hollykit's chest.

"Hah hah! I, the great and powerful Stormstar, have defeated the evil Hollystorm! Muahahahaha!" Stormkit meowed.

Hollykit rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease. I do _so _much better than you!"

She sat up and pushed Stormkit off of her.

Leafkit had wandered off, chasing a butterfly that fluttered by.

She lept at it and it fluttered out of reach. She had no idea of her surroundings, just the pretty yellow butterfly.

"Silly kit, go back to the nursery!"

Leafkit looked up. It was a large, red tom with green eyes.

"Woah.."

The tom chuckled.

"I'm Redfur. I'm a warrior here in ShadowClan. Would you like me to take you back to the nursery, little kit?" he asked.

Leafkit nodded.

"I've never been this far away from the nursery before!" she squeaked.

Redfur laughed.

"Here, this way," he mewed.

He walked her over to the other kits. Leafkit thought his fluffy tail would be fun to play with.

Leafkit walked over to the others.

"Thank you Redfur!" she meowed.

Redfur chuckled.

"Anything to help a clanmate," he meowed, then padded off to the fresh-kill pile.

Unbeknownst to them all, a darker force was among them.


	3. Chapter 2

**I am ****SO**** sorry guys, I forgot to put in Heartkit's appearance. So she's a black she-kit with amber eyes, and nobody knows where she got that from. Talonclaw, their mother, silver like Stormkit and Leafkit, says that she's merely special, but the entire clan still wonders who the father is. :l**

**Also, thank you Iydiakelux (Did I spell that right?)! The review means a lot to me, you'll see your character later in this chapter! :D By the way, the sister's name? Thanks!**

Chapter Two

Leafkit walked over to Heartkit.

"Hi Heartkit!" she mewed happily.

"Hi Leafkit!"

"I'm so excited! We're going to be apprenticed today!" Leafkit squealed.

Heartkit nodded.

"I know, how awesome! We're finally going to get to see Hollypaw again!"

"All cats old enough to gather prey please gather underneath Talltree!" the leader, Wolfstar, meowed. Wolfstar was a dark grey she-cat with amber eyes.

The two sisters grinned.

"That's us!" Leafkit yelled and ran off.

The sisters met up with their brother, Stormkit, and sat on the side of Talltree.  
>"These three kits have now reached six moons. Stormkit, come up please," Wolfstar meowed.<p>

Stormkit climbed up the rocks that led to Talltree.

"From this day on, until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor shall be Jackalfang," Wolfstar mewed.

Jackalfang, a black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes, padded up and touched noses with Stormpaw. The small silver tom's eyes were full of excitement and Leafkit saw him holding back a smile.

The two climbed down.

"Heartkit, please come up."  
>The black kit nearly squealed as she scrambled up the tree.<p>

"From this day on, you shall be known as Heartpaw. Your mentor shall be Ravenflight."

Ravenflight was a black tom with amber eyes. Leafkit wondered if he was their father.

The two touched noses and lept down, they fit perfectly.

"Now Leafkit, please come up."  
>Leafkit climbed nervously up the tree.<p>

"From this day foward, you shall be known as Leafpaw. Your mentor shall be Greyfeather."  
>Leafkit nearly squealed with excitement. Greyfeather was the medicine cat, and Leafkit wanted to be a medicine cat. Why hurt others when you could save them?<p>

Greyfeather walked up the tree. Greyfeather had a dark grey pelt with lighter silver spots and navy eyes.

They walked down, side-by-side.

After a day of herb-learning, Leafpaw decided to meet the other apprentices.

Leafpaw already knew Hollypaw, Heartpaw, and Stormpaw, but she wanted to meet the others.

Leafpaw walked over to a she-cat, eating a mouse by herself in the corner of camp. She had silver fur, sky blue eyes, and a golden cresent moon shape on her head.

"Umm, hello.." Leafpaw said quietly.

The she-cat turned around and smiled.

"Hi, you're one of the new apprentices, right?" she asked.

Leafpaw nodded.

"I'm Melody, nice to meet you," the she-cat mewed. She smiled but Leafpaw thought for a second she saw fear in her eyes. What could she be afraid of?  
>"Are you okay?" Melody asked.<p>

Leafpaw nodded.

"Oh, yeah, I am!"

"Are you an apprentice?" Leafpaw asked.

Melody nodded.

"Yep! I've been one for the past quarter moon!"

Leafpaw saw Greyfeather poke her head out the medicine cat den.

"Leafpaw, I need you to help me sort these!" she called.

Leafpaw frowned.

"Sorry Melody, but I have to go," she mewed.

Melody grimaced.

"Okay, see ya later!"

Leafpaw ran over to Greyfeather.

_I already love being an apprentice! _Leafpaw thought as she began sorting.

Leafpaw curled up in the medicine cat den. Greyfeather was out like a light, she was rolling around and snoring. This, however, prevented Leafpaw from sleeping.

Leafpaw felt like something was watching her...

A black form flickered in front of Leafpaw.

She blinked, but it was gone.

Leafpaw frowned and drifted off into a restless sleep.

_Leafpaw heard a loud howl. She turned to face the noise._

_A dog pack, probably about thirty of them, raced into the camp._

_"Attack!" she yelled. Her voice.. was so different._

_A dog lunged at her. She saw her vision flash dark red, then black, then then white, and then black again._

_"Blacksta.." a voice faded away as Talonclaw ran over to her._

Leafpaw awoke with a start. It was early dawn, and Greyfeather began to stir.

"Good morning Greyfeather!" Leafpaw mewed.

Greyfeather yawned.

"Good morning..."

"What are we going to do today?" Leafkit asked.

"Just focus on some more herbs and their uses, then we can go..."

Leafpaw stopped listening to Greyfeather as she heard a new one.

_"They're coming..."_

A black form flickered as it faded away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Well ello guys! Thanks Winslow'sPhoenix for reviewing, I'll use dem both. :P So what do you guys think, should I do recaps of the previous chapter, or no? Tell me what you think!**

**XD Since I am just that fabulous, I called Ravenflight Ravenwing throughout this chapter. I will fix that sometime, aka right now! So yeah, Ravenwing will be fixed to Ravenflight. :PP**

**Also, who do you think Leafpaw's father is? Is it one of the toms from the beginning, Ravenwing, or possibly another cat from this chapter? Please submit some more characters, and would someone so kind please make a deputy? Thanks. (This chapter is a chapter focusing on Heartpaw. Hope you enjoy, I'll shut up now!) :P**

Chapter 3

Heartpaw padded after Ravenwing, chattering away.

"So what are we going to do first? Are you going to show me battle techniques? Or how to hunt? Ooh, ooh! Are we going to attack RiverClan?" Heartpaw rambled.

Ravenflight put his tail up to Heartpaw's maw for silence.

"I'm going to show you the territory first," he mewed softly.

Heartpaw nodded.

"Okay!"  
>The two went into a mossy clearing.<p>

"This is the Training Hollow," Ravenflight meowed.

"When will we train here?" Heartpaw asked.

"Soon, after we're done exploring the territory."

Ravenflight padded over to the ThunderClan border.

Heartpaw wrinkled her nose.

"Ew, what's that smell?" she asked.

Ravenflight chuckled.

"This is the ThunderClan border."  
>Heartpaw folded her ears back.<p>

"Well they're stinky.."

The twosome were walking through the forest.

Heartpaw, obviously happy, tripped into a hole.

"**GRRRRRRRR RAWR!**"

All they saw was black, white, black, red.

P.O.V.-Leafpaw

Leafpaw looked out at the setting sun. Where was Heartpaw and Ravenflight?  
>Stormpaw padded over to Leafpaw.<p>

"I'm worried about Heartpaw.." he mewed.

Leafpaw flicked her ear.

"I'm sure they're fine. Probably just training late, that's all!" She smiled.

_Nobody trains till sundown! Oh Heartpaw, please be okay!_

Stormpaw nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure! I hope she gets back soon, tomorrow me and Heartpaw are group-training," Stormpaw meowed.

"Okay. Well, it's getting late and I have to go get some rest. You should too, since you're group training," Leafpaw yawned.

The siblings went to sleep in the dens.

* * *

><p>A black tom sat curtly near a dark river. It was night, however one could not see any stars in the sky.<p>

A silver she-cat padded over to him.

"Blackstar," she mewed.

Blackstar looked up.

"What is it Whitefang?"

"It's about Leafpaw..."

Blackstar rolled his eyes.

"Oh, why is everything about Leafpaw?!" he scoffed.

Whitefang looked down.

"She is the One."

Blackstar's claws dug into the dirt.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>So here's a quick note by meeeeeeee. As you know I haven'y uploaded in a few days. :C Sowwy. But I want to ask you guys some questions... So bear with meh.<strong>

**1.) On a scale of 1 to 10, what would you rate this fanfic?**

**2.) What can I do to make it better?**

**3.) What do you think happened to Heartpaw and Ravenflight?**

**Leave a review pleeease, makes my day 827946973940147 better. C: So peace!**

**-Pyro**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyyy guys! Thank you Birdflame and King James10158! When I checked my phone after school today and saw I was at 6 reviews it made my day! I came up with an update schedule. Pretty much every day except Tuesdays and Sundays. BUT that means double uploads on Mondays and Saturdays. (Lol I forgot how to spell Saturday but there's a calendar in my room. So typical.) And to Birdflame I must say, thank you for da wonderful advice! I ask my friends that and they say "Don't explain things as much." But yeah, do expect longer chapters! You all should see more of your characters later in they story at one point or another, and what I would also like to say is yaaaaaaaay! So have a nice day and yaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**Rank:**

**Name:**

**Mentor(Skip if no):**  
><strong>Mate(Skip if no):<strong>

**Siblings(Skip if no):**

**Kits(Skip if no):**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Gender:**

**Haunter(Still open YAY):**

**Special(Like a heart defect, if they're a cripple, scars, blindness, ect.):**

**So here's an updated form for ya guys!**

Chapter Four

A patrol padded along the ShadowClan border. The head of the patrol, Darkfrost, an icy white tom with a fluffy grey tail and unusual black eyes, led the patrol through the forest. The dawn patrol padded in an unsettling silence, the only noise was their soft pawsteps.

As a frighteningly familiar smell filled the air.

Tawnyclaw paused. The tortoiseshell she-cat knew the smell, a smell she was quite uncomfortable with.

"Tawnyclaw, let's go," mewed Sharpclaw, the white tabby tom looking back at his sibling.

Tawnyclaw did not budge. She couldn't breathe, it felt as if she was choking.

"_Tawnyclaw_, you're holding up the patrol," Darkfrost mewed, this time sternly.

Tawnyclaw felt an energy surge through her. It burnt her through her pelt, and she collasped and started to spasm.

Sharpclaw ran over to her.

"Tawnyclaw!"  
>Tawnyclaw had suddenly relaxed, and without thinking about it she stood up. The patrol stared at her, with disbelief and fear.<p>

Tawnyclaw seemed fine, but really there was something quite wrong.

The patrol had continued nervously, the smell intensifying as they got closer to the ThunderClan border.

Watersplash, a mottled grey she-cat, slipped and fell into something.

She felt... fur?

As the she-cat looked down, she shrieked. It was a corpse, rotting and stuck in a look of terror. The corpse was too familiar. It was Ravenflight, standing in front of a terrified Heartpaw.

Heartpaw was curled up behind Ravenflight, nearly frozen but breathing slightly. The young apprentice had a gash on her back now slightly oozing blood.

Watersplash pulled out Ravenflight's body and the patrol was peering over her shoulder.

Applefur, a tan tom with blue eyes, let out a wail.

"Ravenflight!" he cried. His own brother, dead right before him.

Watersplash, not looking at the mourning brother, went back down and pulled out small Heartpaw.

She pulled her onto her back.

"C-Can we go back to camp?" Watersplash meowed quietly, her legs trembling from the shock of it all and the apprentices weight.

"Yes, it would be best," Darkfrost replied.

Leafpaw padded out of her den as the patrol arrived. Sunlight hit the ShadowClan camp as cats bustled about and talked.

Applefur, extremely shaken up, was carrying a black cat, immediatly recongnized as Ravenflight.

Applefur let out another wail as he pressed his nose into Ravenflight's fur.

Watersplash carried another black cat (which Leafpaw recongnized as Heartpaw) into the medicine cat den.

Greyfeather had woken up at the sound of Applefur's wail, and laid down Heartpaw on a moss nest.

"What happened to her?!" Leafpaw asked.

Watersplash looked down at the apprentice.

"We don't know. We found her at the border, in a hole in the ground," she explained.

Leafpaw's tail flicked. _Heartpaw..._

Stormpaw burst into the den.

"Where is she?!" he yelled.

Leafpaw stepped back, surprised at her brother's outburst.

"She's right here."

Stormpaw ran over to Heartpaw.

Jackalfang poked his head into the den.

"Stormpaw," he meowed.

Stormpaw turned to face his mentor.

"Yes?"

"You can have the day off," Jackalfang replied, and left.

Stormpaw laid down by his sister.

The day rolled into night, Stormpaw left and went to sleep, while Heartpaw still slept.

"Leafpaw!" Greyfeather called.

The silver tabby padded over to her mentor.

"Yes Greyfeather?"  
>"Can you watch Heartpaw while I go out herb-collecting?" she asked.<p>

Leafpaw nodded.

"Yes, of course!"

As the apprentice sat beside her sister, Tawnyclaw was having some... Problems. The young warrior was having dizzy spells every so often, and would sometimes space out.

Reedstripe and Sweetpetal (Reedstripe was a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and Sweetpetal was a calico she-cat with green eyes and a badly torn ear) watched Tawnyclaw wander around camp in a daze.

"Reedstripe, is something wrong with Tawnyclaw?" Sweetpetal asked.

"I don't know, but me and Sharpclaw had a bet that she won't make it through the day," Reedstripe replied.

Sweetpetal glared at the tom. He was sometimes so... kit-ish, but she knew she loved him secretly deep down.

Tawnyclaw, on the other hand, was babbling to someone.

"Shadow, no.." she mumbled.

Sweetpetal looked at her in confusion but didn't do anything.

"She's going to be fine.." she told herself.

_Heartpaw walked around in inky black darkness. It scared her, but somehow she felt peace there._

_"Where am I?" she asked._

_But no response._

_She kept walking. She felt safe here. Maybe I can stay a while? she thought._

_As she continued, she fell into a hole, and screamed._

Heartpaw woke up in a frenzy.

Leafpaw turned around.

"Heartpaw!" she exclaimed, the silver tabby's face lighting up.

Heartpaw sat up.

"Wh-What happened?" she asked.

"The patrol found you bleeding in a hole," Leafpaw explained.

"And Ravenflight?"

Leafpaw was quiet.

"Well..."

Heartpaw blinked, her amber eyes full of worry.

"Well?"

Leafpaw sighed.

"He.. He died," she mewed.

Heartpaw's eyes widened.

"What?!" she yelled in shock.

Leafpaw looked down and avoided her sister's gaze.

"I'm so sorry Heartpaw.."  
>"It's my fault, Leafpaw. I couldn't defend myself against the badger..." Heartpaw mumbled, a tear hitting the ground.<p>

Leafpaw's eyes widened.

"Yes, but even if you couldn't defend yourself Ravenflight fought for you. He went down like a true warrior," she reassured.

Heartpaw sighed and curled up.

"Yeah, but he's dead because of me. And now I don't have a mentor.."

Leafpaw was quiet.

"I'm sorry..."

The two sisters cried together, with a darker force still eerily watching them.

**This chapter took a nice 3 pages on Jarte. (Pronounced Jar-tay) But I call it Jarte. (Jart, rhymes with tart.) So here are a few more questions for you guys! Also another shoutout for Birdflame for favoriting!**

**1.) What would you rate this on a scale of 1 to 10?**

**2.) Did I do better?**

**3.) What the shemurr do you think is wrong with Tawnyclaw?**  
><strong>4.) Are there any other type of fanfics you'd like me to write?<strong>  
><strong>5.) Give some suggestions for warrior names for Stormpaw, Hollypaw, and Melody!<strong>

**6.) Who is Stormpaw, Leafpaw, and Heartpaw's father?**  
><strong>7.) Did you <strong>_**want **_**Heartpaw to die?**

**Look, I know it was a **_**lot **_**of questions, but like they say the more the merrier!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Weeeeeelll hello guys, Pyro here! So I is sowwy I dun update on Friday. :C But last chapter did make me pretty proud of myself, 1400 something words! :D But thanks guys for putting up with me, and I get a little nervous if I don't update in 3 days. :-/ But I'm just weird like that. Also thank you Birdflame, reviews make me feel good! And yeah, I'll always accept more cats! But anyways, Imma shaddup now and get on with the chapter. :D**

Chapter Five

Streampaw padded out of the apprentices den. She had recently been apprenticed, and a moon had passed after the badger attack with Heartpaw. She heard she had drastically changed, from a happy apprentice to a sad, depressed one.

Streampaw was a sliver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She and Leafpaw looked related but they rarely talked, Leafpaw being quiet and seemingly sad most of the time.

Her older brother, Squirreltail, a dark ginger tom with yellow eyes, had just had kits with his mate, Falconflight. Their kits were Eaglekit, a dark grey tom with amber eyes and Creekkit, a white and ginger she-kit.

Streampaw poked her head in the nursery, the motherly smell of milk welcoming her.

Falconflight was in the corner of the den along with Talonclaw, who was expecting another litter of kits with Whiteshadow, a sleek white tom with icy blue eyes.

Falconflight looked up at Streampaw.

"Hello Streampaw," she mewed.

Streampaw padded over to her and nuzzled the two kits.

Eaglekit pawed her nose and Streampaw laughed.

"They're so cute!" she mrrowed with laughter.

Falconflight smiled.

"Thank you," she replied.

Streampaw's mentor, Stormwillow, a brown tabby tom with green eyes, padded into the den.

"Streampaw, come, we're going out training," he mewed.

Streampaw turned around.

"Okay!"  
>The silver apprentice followed her mentor through the camp and through the lush ShadowClan territory.<p>

The two made it to a mossy clearing, with a few rocks here and there, sunlight streaming through the trees and hitting the ground.

"Today we will be working on battle moves," Stormwillow meowed.

"First we will be working on surprise attacks, something our clan is well known for," he continued.

Streampaw nodded.

"So pretend I am an enemy warrior. Try to surprise attack me," he told the young apprentice.

Streampaw slunk into the bushes, watching as Stormwillow sat on a rock.

She pounced forward, and Stormwillow easily batted her aside and she landed on the soft moss.

"I could hear your tail moving. Try to keep it still, like a hunter's crouch," Stormwillow commented.

"Okay," Streampaw replied.

Streampaw went back into the bushes, and made sure her tail didn't move.

With a pounce, the silver cat launched herself onto Stormwillow's back, and pushed him down.

Stormwillow purred and shook her off.

"You did very well!" he praised.

Streampaw soaked up his praise, she wanted to be the best warrior she could ever be.

"Thank you, Stormwillow!" she mewed happily.

Stormwillow stood up.

"Let's get back to camp," he meowed.

Streampaw nodded.

"Okay!"

As the two walked back to camp, Leafpaw laid down underneath a willow tree in the other side of camp. Not much had happened today, mostly just learning what some herbs did.

"Hi Leafpaw!" Heartpaw meowed, carrying over a rabbit.

"Hello," Leafpaw greeted.

Heartpaw had recovered from her injury, but her leg was a bit weaker, and her new mentor was Tawnyclaw, who had been acting just as crazy as the last chapter.

(**Forth walllll**)

"Tawnyclaw is insane... She said the toads were going to kill us all and she was rolling around in red berries... She might have to retire early," Heartpaw complained.

As Leafpaw looked up to find said insane she-cat, she was rolling around on the ground with red berry juice all over her pelt and she was pretty sure Tawnyclaw's eye twitched. Cats stayed far away from her, and Greyfeather was trying to get her into the medicine cat den.

"Great StarClan she's mad," Leafpaw commented.

Heartpaw nodded.

"Completely crazy."  
>Heartpaw nudged the rabbit over to her.<p>

"I already ate, you should have it," she mewed.

Leafpaw smiled at her sister.

"Thank you."

Leafpaw began to eat the rabbit.

"Hey Heartpaw.." she began.

Heartpaw looked at her sister.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, who do you think our father is?" Leafpaw asked.

Heartpaw was quiet. She knew it wasn't Whiteshadow, he was nothing like them at all. It could've been Ravenflight, but he had a mate, Petaldusk.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Oh, okay."

"Heartpaw, come get the elders off of the ticks!" Tawnyclaw yelled.

Leafpaw and Heartpaw shared a glance before Heartpaw stood up.

"I gotta go.. Uh, get the elders off the ticks... I suppose she means ticks off the elders," Heartpaw mewed.

"Okay, bye Heartpaw," Leafpaw replied.

"Bye!"

Heartpaw lept over to the medicine cat den to get mouse bile.

Leafpaw sighed.

"_CoMe WiTh Us LeAfPaW, wE cAn LeAd ThE fOrEsT tOgEtHeR,_" mewed a voice.

The next day, Leafpaw heard another voice, but just shrugged it off. Why would she listen to them, they were probably just Tawnyclaw hissing stuff.

"All cats old enough to catch prey please gather underneath Talltree!" Wolfstar yowled.

Leafpaw padded out of the den to underneath Talltree.

Hollypaw clambered up the tree near Wolfstar.

"I, Wolfstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of the noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn."  
>Hollypaw's eyes were full of excitement.<p>

"Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Hollypaw nearly squeaked of excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give your warrior name. Hollypaw, from this moment you will be know as Hollyleap. StarClan honors your courage and wisdom, and we welcome you as a warrior of ShadowClan."

Wolfstar rested her muzzle on Hollyleap's head, and Hollyleap licked Wolfstar's shoulder.

"Hollyleap! Hollyleap! Hollyleap! Hollyleap!" the Clan yelled, Heartpaw's being the loudest.

**I thought it would be a good way to end the chapter, instead of the cliche ending I always use, "There was a darker force among them." So sowwy Birdflame for not using Hollyclaw like you suggested, but I will some others! C: Sorry if it's not as good as the last, but, :C. So Tawnyclaw **_**might **_**have to retire early, she's insane. Come on, she was rolling around in berries. :-/ Who do you think the voice is? See ya guys and PEACE!**

**-Pyro**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Pyro here! So I'm *finally* back with another chapter whoo! And a giant shout-out to Nymphadora. And to mark my update... EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A GIANT LEAFPAW, TAWNYCLAW, AND EAGLEKIT AND CREEKKIT.**

**Also, just to clear up some stuff... I made a mistake. :C Creekkit is not a white she-kit, but in fact,a white and **_**ginger**_** she-kit. I don't mean to sound rude, just y'know.. The stuffs. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and here's also a QOTD (question of the day)! They're just for fun, but interesting!**  
><strong>Out of the following she-cats, which would be Stormpaw's mate? (There's a reason for this! X3)<strong>

**Hollyleap, Melody, or Streampaw?**

**Wait a second... Oh my StarClan I am such an idiot. ONE SECOND!**

**Back I am SUCH AN IDIOT. I CANNOT REAAADDDDDD I APOLLOGIZE 189498527945y892578954894795784975347958639857956379 TIMES BIRDFLAME! I can't read.. T.T . I got Haunter and Mentor mixed up I AM SO SORRYYYYYYYY! . **

Chapter Six

Two black toms sat near a river. On one side was a black tom with amber eyes with the bright shining stars in his pelt looked angrilly at the other tom, who looked exactly the same, but no shine was seen in his pelt. A smirk was placed on the dull tom's face.

"Brother- no, Black_claw_, have you forgotten our deal?" asked the shining tom.

The dull tom's ear flicked.

"I believe you have forgotten my name, I am not Blackclaw, I am Black_star_," he growled.

The shining tom's tail flicked.

"You never struck me as one. If I remember correctly, wasn't it _you_ who killed Whitestar?" he replied.

Blackstar rolled his eyes.

"The old geezer was one his last life. Now Nightclaw... What promise?"  
>Nightclaw glared at Blackstar. To think, he was related to.. This <em>monster<em>.

"The promise. You not messing with your daughter. StarClan has a path for her, and I _do not_ want you messing with her." The black tom's amber eyes were full of fury, his claws digging into the earth.

"Oh Nightclaw... You get worked up too fast. This is probably why Whitestar chose me as deputy instead of you." Blackstar chuckled to himself. _Fool_, he thought to himself.

Nightclaw stood up, his fur bristling, claws unsheathed, the normally calm tom snapped. This was it.

"Hmm, my, my, brother, seem to a little worked up, hmm? No matter," Blackstar tormented, standing up.

Nightclaw growled and clawed at Blackstar.

Blackstar lept up above his brother's slash, and brought his claws down on his back.

Nightclaw shrieked as the claws sunk deeper into his flesh.

"No.." Nightclaw panted.

Nightclaw stood up, slashing down the ex-ShadowClan leader's back.

Blackstar grinned.

"I see you still can fight," he said with a smile. "But that's not enough."

Blackstar clawed Nightclaw's shoulder, Nightclaw yelled out in pain.

With a thud, Nightclaw landed on the ground.

Nightclaw glared at Blackstar.

"StarClan will get you," he growled as he padded back into the forest.

Blackstar grinned. _As if. They will all fall, if you like it or not,_ he thought, smiling smugly. _And let's start with.. ShadowClan. I know a certain someone that should just be that much more fun with a little touch of.. Blackstar._

Melody padded back into camp, the small she-cat yawning as she carried the mouse back to the fresh-kill pile.

"Hi Melody," Stormpaw mewed as he walked over to her.

Melody smiled.

"Hello Stormpaw," she greeted.

Stormpaw picked up a rabbit.

"Do you.. Wanna share?" he asked.

Melody smiled.

"Sure," she replied, walking over to the tom.

They sat in a corner of camp and began eating.

Hollyleap sat in the corner of camp, the pretty black she's green eyes full of rage and sadness. But why did she feel this way..?

He heart leaped whenever he looked at her, she couldn't breathe whenever he smiled, whenever he laughed she swore she could hear the song's of StarClan. Could it mean.. No, it couldn't.

But it was.

She sighed, she just needed a break.

Streampaw brought a squirrel into the nursery. A new warrior had become a queen, Silvermist. She was a silver she-cat, once slender but pregnancy can make any larger, with thin white stripes and large bright blue eyes. The she-cat had happily annouced she was expecting to her mate Jaystrike.

"Hello Streampaw," Falconflight greeted, the brown tabby smiling as Streampaw walked in.

Streampaw dropped the squirrel in front of Falconflight.

"Good morning Falconflight," Streampaw replied.

Falconflight picked up the squirrel and brought it closer to her and began eating.

"How are the kits?" Streampaw asked.

"See for yourself," Falconflight replied. She moved her tail so Streampaw could see. Eaglekit was trying to get Creekkit to wake up. Eaglekit had opened his eyes but Creekkit's eyes were still closed.

"I'm worried about Creekkit.. She hasn't opened her eyes yet," Falconflight added.

Streampaw looked down at Creekkit. The white and ginger she-kit was sleeping soundly, but still looked rather weak.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. After all, didn't some of the strongest leaders open their eyes late?" she asked.

Falconflight gave Creekkit a lick on the head.

"I know, but.. A mother can, and will, worry," she mewed.

Streampaw opened her mouth to try and comfort the queen some more, but a shriek came out from the camp.

Streampaw ran out of the nursery. In the camp was in fact, a body. The body of...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Streampaw ran out of the nursery. In the middle of the camp was a body, the body of...

"No!" she cried.

The body was of Squirreltail, the ginger tom gushing blood out of a shoulder wound.

She lay her muzzle onto his stomach.

Greyfeather ran out of the medicine den.

"Will he be okay?" Streampaw asked.

Greyfeather smiled, a fake smile.

"Yes, he'll be fine," she meowed reassuringly.

"Okay.." Streampaw tried to convince herself he would be okay, but she wasn't entirely sure.

Stormpaw noticed her and walked over.

"Hey, it'll be okay.." he reassured.

Streampaw looked up at the silver tom.

"A-Are you sure..?"

Stormpaw nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. He'll be fine," he replied.

"O-Okay.."

As Streampaw looked at the silver tom, she was positive she saw a faint, see-through tortoiseshell sitting on Talltree, but after she blinked, it was gone.

Hollyleap sat in a tall pine tree, her tail lashing from side to side. She loved him, but obviously she wasn't good enough. To think, he would actually like her. Her! For StarClan's sake, why did she have to like him?

What the black cat didn't know was that most of the toms in ShadowClan thought she was beautiful. But Hollyleap wanted one thing..

Him.

And she would do anything to get it.

**Sorry, it's a short chapter. But we reveal that HOLLYLEAF IS A PSYCHO CAT (possibly another Ashfur) and she likes Stormpaw. This was the SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER. Sorry guys. Anyways, happy holidays and Pyro... OUT!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Pyro here! Since it's the holidays and all here in 'Merica, why not go crazy and post 834r97237r8932q chapters? R and g are numbers now I guess. :l**

**Anyways, I'll be quiet here, and I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING CATS WITH HAUNTERS. Please don't post anymore of them, thanks!**

**I'm eating these weird potato thingies.. They're in the shape of faces. And they taste horrible. I don't like eating faces. Carl does. I prefer souls. REVIEW IF YOU GET THE REFERENCE! They're in this author's note. Plus... SHOUT OUT TO MINTIE ICE! (Your username sounds yummy... o-o)**

**Stormpaw's kinda Mary-Sue, isn't he? He's got like, 50 thousand she-cats going for him. Okay, fine, 3. I'm not good at counting, okay!**

Chapter Eight

Hollyleap lay in her nest. She wasn't tired, but somehow her eyelids felt like lead, and they closed and she fell asleep in an instant.

Hollyleap was in a dark, shady forest. She couldn't see the stars, just these thick pine trees and a dark, purple river.

She padded forward, the stench of the worst crow-food filling her nose, which she wrinkled. Why was she here?

As she continued walking, she heard.. Nothing. Just the eerie silence and her footsteps. She eventually reached a clearing, where a black tom with amber eyes sat on a rock. He seemed to be waiting for someone, his tail flicking around in boredom.

"Ah, Hollyleap, you've arrived," he meowed. He had a deep, rumbling voice, that made Hollyleap go into a trace for a second.

Wait.. He was waiting for _her_?

"Oh, um, uh.." Hollyleap was sputtering words now, something about this place and _him_ made her uneasy.

"Shh, shh, shh, relax," meowed the black tom.

Hollyleap looked down at her paws. Something about this black tom.. Reminded her of... Stormpaw.

"So, I can see you've been eyeing Stormpaw," the tom contined.

Hollyleap nodded.

"And as you can see, he clearly has eyes for those two silver tabbies." The black tom paused to see what Hollyleap's reaction was.

Hollyleap's claw's unsheathed into the dark soil. He didn't like her at all!

"There's obviously only one way to solve this.."

"You must kill."

Hollyleap awoke with a start. Her claws were unsheathed, and her nest was a complete mess. She blushed as she padded out the den.

The familar pine trees surrounded the camp, but Hollyleap felt something different.

She wanted blood. And she would get it.

Leafpaw followed Greyfeather through the marshy ShadowClan territory.

"What are we doing today, Greyfeather?" she asked.

"We're going to go get honey. It's for helping with smoke inhalation," Greyfeather replied.

Leafpaw nodded.

"Okay!"

Greyfeather pointed to a beehive with her tail. Bees buzzed around the hive and Leafpaw shuddered.

"Will it hurt if I get stung?" Leafpaw asked.

Greyfeather shook her head.

"No, you'll be fine. Your fur should be long enough," she replied.

Leafpaw bit her lip.

"Okay.."

Greyfeather walked over to the hive and quickly scooped up a pawful of honeycomb. She picked up some leaves and wrapped the honeycomb.

"Now next time you're going to do it, okay?" she mewed.

Leafpaw nodded.

"O-Okay.."

As they walked back to camp, Leafpaw could've sworn she saw two black toms, a shining one and a non-shining one, their forms transparent. The non-shining one unsheathed his claws and grinned sickly. The shining one flicked his tail and frowned.

But after Leafpaw blinked, they were gone.

"Greyfeather, did you see..?" Leafpaw started.

"Hmm? See what?" Greyfeather asked.

"Um, nothing.." Leafpaw sighed. She probably was staying up too late.

Hollyleap walked into camp, tail swiching proudly as she grinned. The black tom had a point. She knew exactly how she would plot her revenge. She would start with someone expendable... She knew exactly who.

Hollyleap walked over to the kits, who were playing in the corner of camp. There was Larkkit, a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. There was Blackkit, who, was ironically, a white tom with amber eyes, and last but not least, little Lionkit, a golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Talonclaw had given birth to them a quarter-moon ago.

"Yeah, Larkkit, go away! No one wants to play with you anyway!" Lionkit sneered.

Larkkit blinked away tears as she ran away.

"What's wrong, Larkkit?" Hollyleap asked.

Larkkit looked up at Hollyleap.

"My-My brothers.. They d-don't w-wanna play with me.. They s-say I'm bad at everything!" the kit sobbed.

Hollyleap smiled.

"Want me to teach you some warrior moves? That'll show your brothers!" she mewed.

Larkkit nodded.

"Okay..!"

Hollyleap purred.

"Okay, but promise not to tell _anyone_. Meet me tomorrow, okay?" The black cat looked down at the kit.

"Okay Hollyleap, I wanna be just like you!" Larkkit mewed happily as she went to go join her brothers.

Hollyleap smiled, a sick, twisted smile. The kit was so foolish. She had fallen right into her paws, like a fly in a spider's web. And Hollyleap _knew _she would prey on many, many, more.

**So there ya guys have it! MORE CLIFFIE'S! (I think.)**

**Here are some questions to keep you busy while I type the next one!**  
><strong>1.) What does Larkkit have to do with any of this?<strong>

**2.) What will happen to Larkkit?**

**3.) Was this a cliffie?**  
><strong>4.) Is my writing getting <strong>_**any**_** better?**

**5.) Did you like the last paragraph? I came up with the spider web part when I looked at my spider plush.**

**6.) Are you doing anything for the holidays?**

**So that's all FOR NOW, and Pyro... OUT!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wassup? X3 Pyro here, with another chapter! I just put that comma there 'cause I felt like it. COMMAS GON' TAKE OVER TEH WORLD!**

**Nah. Anywho, let's get on with teh chapter!**

**And just saying, thank you everyone who reviewed/reviews. It mean a whole lot to me, and I always check on the bus ride home if I got any more. It makes my day, and I must say thank you.**

**NAOW ENOUGH WITH TEH FORMAL STUFFS! Let's just get on with the chapter, kay?**

Chapter Nine

Leafpaw was in an empty room, blackness everywhere. A light shone at the end of a tunnel, where should she go?

Sighing, her only lead is to follow the light.

She keeps walking forward, she cannot hear her feet on the floor. She feels nothing underneath her feet, and squint as she walks into the brightness.

They are there. Them, the Ones with the Stars in their Pelts.

"Leafpaw," meows a blue-grey she-cat.

"Yes?" she manages to croak out , her throat dry.

"A Song, A Stream's Fall, and Holly's Jump will fight over the Strike of Storm. The Dark Star will weave his web, a Heart's Wing will break. The Storm will clear, and Grey Feathers will fall, to let a Song of Owl rise. Holly's Jump and Song of Owl will clash, and Song of Leaves will be saved by the Claws of Night," the blue-grey cat meows.

Leafpaw awoke with a start. Greyfeather lay in her nest, her snores echoed throughout the den.

Leafpaw yawned. It was early dawn, and she knew that her mentor was a complete mess in the morning if she didn't get enough sleep.

The silver tabby turned around. Squirreltail was still recovering from the attack, he had gone into some sort of coma.

Sighing, she sat up and padded outside the den. The clan had already bursted into life, cats walked around and shared tongues. It had seemed ShadowClan was quiet, peaceful even.

A tortoiseshell she-cat padded into camp, her amber eyes full of satisfaction as she laid down a successful hunt onto the fresh-kill pile, consisting of a few squirrels and a rabbit. The cat's name was Maplepaw, she was a rather young she-cat, Leafpaw vaguely remembered her in the nursery. And though Leafpaw was only eight moons old, she felt so old.

Hollyleap walked back into camp, her black fur shimmering underneath the sun. As she looked around, she saw small Larkkit happily bound over to her.

"Hello Larkkit, how are you today?" Hollyleaf asked, a fake smile on her face.

Larkkit smiled happily.

"I'm good! When are you going to teach me the warrior moves?" she asked.

Hollyleap chuckled.

"Quite soon, little one. Now we have to sneak out of camp, because Wolfstar will get _very _mad at me if she catches us. She wants you to wait until you're an apprentice, okay?" she meowed in an explaining tone.

Larkkit nodded.

"Now follow me," said Hollyleap, a real, genuine smile forming on her face. _Stupid kit._

Hollyleap nudged Larkkit into the pine trees that surrounded the camp.

As they arrived at a small clearing, Hollyleap unsheathed her claws. Larkkit, on the other hand, was looking around in awe, the place was so new to her!

"Larkkit." Hollyleap's green eyes flashed with bloodlust.

"Yes Hollyleap?" Larkkit turned around, and the last thing she saw was Hollyleap's white claws, then blackness.

Hollyleap looked down at her claws, now stained with red. She licked them clean, and screamed,"Help, help, someone! Larkkit.. WAS MURDERED!"

**So dat's all for today! It's a semi-cliffie, I guess, but I suppose we all saw this coming.**

**Larkkit: Stormpaw ends being mates with-**

**Eh heh heh, sorry 'bout that. You said the wrong thing Larkkit, practice the cue cards..**

**Larkkit: Oh, oops! Please review, favorite, and follow! **

**Yep, that's all!**

**Larkkit: Wait.. You forgot something Pyro. The QOTD!**

**Oh my StarClan you're right.**

**So, here's your QOTD! It's for squirrels. I'll keep track of them for you guys!**  
><strong>1.) What does killing Larkkit have to do with Streampaw and Melody? Or Stormpaw?<strong>

**Larkkit + Me: Bye guys, see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guyss! It's Pyro here again, yay! I'm watching Five Nights at Freddy's Two, so yay! I was ****so disappointed**** when Foxy didn't get a remodel! Foxy deserves a remodel! Plus no one calls him Foxy anymore. He's 'Mangle' now. :C Anyways, I appreciate reviews, and this marks... CHAPTER TEN! Whoo! Benchmaaaark! *dances and Foxy slaps me* Wait, why are you here anyways?!**  
><strong>Foxy: *shrugs*<strong>  
><strong>Get out.<strong>

***Foxy walks away sadly***  
><strong>Larkkit: Also, Pyro does NOT OWN WARRIORS or FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!<strong>  
><strong>So lettuce begin!<strong>

**Larkkit: What's lettuce?**

Chapter Ten

Falconflight nudged a mouse over to Talonclaw.

"Eat," she mewed, her voice steely.

Talconclaw stared off into space. The silver queen didn't move.

"Larkkit.." she replied raspily.

Falconflight and Silvermist shared a glance. Silvermist looked at Talonclaw with worry.

"I hope she'll be alright.." Silvermist meowed.

Falconflight nodded.

"Yes, I can't imagine the pain of loosing a little one.."

Silvermist thought of her two- no, three, kits. There was little Dovekit who was a mainly white she-kit with a few grey splotches and amber eyes and Nightkit, a black she-kit with bright blue eyes. She then thought of her last kit, Frostkit. He was a snowy white tom, pure white. She would have liked to have seen him grow up, but sadly, he had passed away a few moments after birth.  
><em>"Silvermist, let him be," Greyfeather mewed, sadness in her eyes as Silvermist licked the body of Frostkit. Frostkit's breathing was getting shallower and shallower, till soon he stopped breathing and his body grew cold. <em>  
><em>Silvermist let out a wail as she mourned for her lost kit.<em>  
>"Larkkit had a long life ahead of her," Silvermist mewed with a grimace.<p>

"Yes, it's true... But I know I have my little ones to protect, and so do you." Falconflight smiled as she looked at the troubled queen, sorrow in the brown tabby queen's grey eyes.

That night, a patrol had brought back Larkkit's body.  
>"She was going to be a great warrior," Wolfstar meowed. "And let StarClan know her Larkspirit." The dark grey she-cat's amber eyes shone of sorrow as she said those words.<br>"Larkspirit! Larkspirit! Larkspirit! Larkspirit!" the Clan chanted. Hollyleap sat in the back with a satisfied grin on her face. It was still there. She craved it.

Blood.

Talconclaw padded out of the nursery. Falconflight and Silvermist were taking care of her kits, she needed to get some fresh air.  
>She stopped as she reached a cliffside. The moon was high in the sky, shining above the cliff. She purred as she remembered all the good times she had with her mate. She could almost see him among the stars, until she remembered, bitterly, all the bad things. Those tiny, little bad things. Him, abandoning Leafkit, Stormkit, and Heartkit. When he killed Whitestar and covered it up by saying, "He has died of greencough," even though the whole clan knew Whitestar had a long, six lives left. She remembered his brother, and wondered, "Why did I choose him?"<br>"Why.. Did I choose him..?" Talconclaw thought aloud.  
>"Oh, sorry, Talonclaw, was I interrupting something?" came a sickly sweet voice.<br>Talonclaw turned around. Hollyleap was standing near the back of the cliff, her green eyes shining of something Talonclaw didn't know. And from the looks of it, it didn't look good either.  
>"Oh, no, Hollyleap."<br>Hollyleap grinned.  
>"Good, because I'm sure you have time for me."<br>Talonclaw's eyes widened.  
>"Wha-What do you mean?" she asked.<br>Hollyleap knocked the silver queen off of her feet as she fell on the ground.  
>"I have nothing against you.. This is all for a better cause," Hollyleap replied, the bloodlust replaced with sorrow.<br>"I'm sorry.." Hollyleap dragged her claws down Talonclaw's throat, the silver queen's eyes wide as blood oozed through her throat.  
>Once the queen had stopped moving, Hollyleap licked her claws clean. She moved Talonclaw's paw over to the neck wound, so it looked as if she killed herself to see Larkkit again.<br>Perfect. Her plan was falling into place. And next.. It would be him.

**Ooh.. Cliffies! Last time, no one answered the QOTD right. Really, Larkkit was Stormpaw's half-sister, as they share the same mother. It has nothing to do with Streampaw or Melody, as they have different parents. **

**But, good shot Birdflame!**

**Now for today's QOTD:**

**Who is him? The one mentioned in the last sentence of the last paragraph. I'll give you a hint, there's a certain ginger involved.. No, not Firestar. **

**Also, here's a Just-for-Fun question:**

**If you could slap any warriors character, who would it be? One from this fic and one from the actual Warriors series.**

**So that's all, folks, and see ya next time!**

**Larkkit+Talonclaw+Foxy+Me= Byeeee!**

**Wait, Foxy can talk?**


	12. GAH!

Hi guys, Pyro 'ere! Reason I haven't updated in a LONG, LONG TIME is because my computer broke. I was in the middle of typing up some new chapters and a beautiful one-shot for you guys but IT FAILED. Cause my computer BROKE.

But how am I tying this, you ask. I gots the new computer! Yaaaay. Also I have to do a few minor adjustments to TPIwXaY because, oops, our friend Psy the Gardevoir is teamless. Whoopsie!

An going to have an allegiances soon. And I might write a trollfic version of it too. Until then, readers. Tallyhooooo! Oh, wrong sign off. I mean, Pyro... OUT!


End file.
